Unknown
by DiamondAngel1901
Summary: Bella's life is hard; first she finds out she's adopted, then she has to move country and now she's caught the eyes of a MAJOR player. And if that isn't hard enough, she also realizes she isn't even human...OOC AU DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!


**AN-woo! New story! Yeah, I got this idea when I was watching this weird program about…err…well, that I can't tell you my chumettes! Anyway, enough of me rambling on and on, time for my new story!**

**Disclaimer- if I owned Twilight, I wouldn't be here writing this up like a wannabe Stephenie Meyer…lol**

**Bella's POV**

I flailed my arms around, trying to find the damn thing that woke me up from my rather restless sleep. My hand thumped the bedside table as I kept my arms waving about. I groaned as the alarm clock finally shut up and I rolled out of bed.

Yawning, I walked over to my joint en suite bathroom which was connected to the east side of my huge room.

I put the water on as hot as it would go and stood under it, thinking. The dream I had last night was very confusing. I couldn't remember much except for the fact that there had been a big white light and two bright pink…eyes…?

Well, I shrugged, I couldn't remember- it must have been my way too over imaginative mind working over time…though I could remember the light and…eyes as clearly as if they were right in front of me.

I got out of the bath and brushed my teeth, leaving my long mahogany hair to dry naturally into its loose ringlets. I checked my body for cuts and bruises and when I was satisfied, I got changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a long but tight-but-not-too-tight tee shirt which had random black splotches and lines across it. I chose a pair of black and white flats and grabbed my black jacket and white Gucci bag and purse.

I added a touch of eye liner-I didn't wear much make up- and snatched a pair of dark tinted sunglasses off my bedside shelf.

I went downstairs to the large modern kitchen where my parents-Charlie and Renee- were sat.

"Morning," I said smiling at them.

They both gave me smiles and murmured their 'hi's. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down. My spoon was just about to make its journey to my mouth when suddenly; there was a knock at the front door.

I looked at my parents in confusion. They wore the same expressions as me. We all got up from the table and went to the front door where our cleaner and house maid-Maureen- was just putting her bucket of water down. She set it down next to the little side table which had the phone on it.

We heard another knock at the door and Maureen went over to it and opened it.

She did a double take though I couldn't really be sure since she had her back to us. She stood there talking to whoever was at the door for a moment before stepping aside to let them in.

Okay, now I was surprised. Who was this person who had come knocking at our door at 7am in the morning?!

Well, we were going to find out, weren't we…?

As soon as the woman stepped into the hallway lights, I couldn't help but gasp at her beauty. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

She had gorgeous light brown hair that fell in soft waves down her back. He plump pink lips were formed into a soft pout- which now turned into a smile when she saw me.

What captured my attention most though, were her eyes. They were a bright, vivid pink. I repressed another gasp as she walked toward me slowly.

Instinctively, Charlie and Renée both stepped forward, blocking my path.

"Who are you?" Charlie demanded rather rudely.

"Child," said the woman in an angelic voice looking at me. She completely ignored Charlie and Renée who were both stood fuming in front of me. As soon as the woman had spoken, I felt some kind of connection to her.

This was very confusing. I was getting quite uncomfortable stood here between three awkward and one confused adult.

That was when it happened.

Mom and dad took another step forward and at the same time, they accidently knocked Maureen out of the way.

Things happened very quickly after that.

"You are my daughter," announced the strange woman looking at me with a strange expression in her eyes…love?

My eyes widened until I felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

At the same time, both Charlie and Renée shouted, "No!" and that was when we smelt the unmistakeable scent of burning. I figured out instantly that when Maureen had been shoved out of the way, she had accidently knocked the side table-on which the house phone was on- over and thus causing the bucket to tip over and the water in the bucket to spill everywhere- though we didn't notice until it was too late.

The water travelled up the phone line and into the power socket and that was when sparks began to fly.

Suddenly, the whole thing blew up and Renée screamed. Just as she did, I got a strange feeling in the back of my mind and it as no doubt telling me to _move!_

I did as I was…told…and pushed Maureen out of the way and then looking behind me just as the curtain-which was just above the side table- was caught on fire.

My mind was too worked up about what the beautiful woman had said to process what was happening around me.

"_You are my daughter…"_

I suddenly had an idea; if I wanted to find out if what she said was true- which I didn't- then all I had to do was go to Charlie's office. He was the town's chief of police and in his office room; he kept a cabinet which contained files about private information of all the people in this town with a criminal record. He also had mine because of that one time I had been caught smoking and vandalising school property…

Without thinking, I turned and ran as fast as I could up the long corridor to his office. I could hear them all shouting my name but I didn't listen; all my attention was focused on the bright blue door at the end of the long hallway.

As soon as I threw the door open, I looked around quickly until I spotted a small cabinet that read the label FAMILY.

I went over to it and pulled it open. Scanning through the important files, I yanked out the stiff folder that held my data.

Once I found the stiff, legal sized document with my name written on it, I emptied out the contents before finding the envelope.

I could hear loud slapping footsteps getting closer but I didn't pay anymore attention. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Slowly, I slipped the hard piece of paper out of its home and opened my eyes.

I scanned my eyes over the words quickly and couldn't even gasp at what I read. I felt my whole world come crashing down on me and I was the only one left; lonely and mourning for the lies that have been my life.

I felt like a fly caught in a spider's web; it was fate, it had to happen sooner or later.

Just like my life; I had to born sooner or later.

I read over the words again but they seemed to be dancing on the paper…mocking me.

I didn't realize I was crying until the first tear drop fell onto the birth certificate in my hands.

I finally felt my self go numb, though I could still hear the horrible but truth filled words ringing in my ears.

There was no mistaking the truth.

I was adopted.

**AN- so, how was it? Good? Bad? Come on people, I need those reviews like I need to breathe!!!!!**

**Awww, come on! What have I ever done to you guys? Please? *sighs***

**Fiiiiiiine, be that way *shrugs***

**Amethyst**

***smile***

**(Push the button!!!)**


End file.
